Blind fury
by AloneTogether
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto sit by the lake's side, what's naruto thinking about? and why can't sasuke forgive himself? One-shot


Disclaimer: Don't own no matter how many birthday candles i blow out wishing i did...

One-shot

a/n: i'm really bored and this little idea hit me, so i tried to write it as best i can...but i offically suck at writing fight scenes...don't hurt me

* * *

**Blind Fury**

Sasuke' walked across a creaky wooden bride, finally he had found him, there sitting at the edge of the lake, was a blonde boy, Sasuke's age, his feet hung over the side, ripples disturbing the lakes surface with his moving legs.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

He had always found Naruto sitting there, even at his currant state Naruto still managed to find his way to that spot.

"Dobe, Tsunade is looking everywhere for you"

"She can wait"

Sasuke stood at Naruto's side watching the changing scenery before him, a light breeze blew through his hair, it was so peaceful but Sasuke wasn't as peaceful as the scenery before him, and the blonde beside him.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was concerned and strong, when his voice had broken; it had become strong and deep, he had a leader's voice, demanding people pay close attention to what he had to say.

"Thinking"

Sasuke knew what Naruto was thinking about and didn't like it, he would always think about the day he had protected Sasuke, the last day he was a ninja, the last time he was able to see…

A year ago today…

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked along a dirt road shrouded in forest, some branches hanging over their heads, the sun gleaming down on them as it had done all day seeping through the trees and casting gentle shadows.

"It wasn't my fault!!"

"Your such a dobe" Sasuke grunted

They had just come back from a fairly easy mission, with barely a scratch on them, Naruto had a plaster over his check and Sasuke had one on his jaw line, but that wasn't from their mission, during their mission while spying on the enemy waiting for their moment to strike Naruto and Sasuke had gotten into a bitter dispute attacking each other, Sasuke hitting Naruto out of the bush they were hiding in and giving away their position causing the group to improvise and almost failing their mission, and ever since then both had been arguing about who's fault it was.

"Sakura-Chan, you believe me don't you? This bastard started it!"

In honest truth Sakura didn't even remember what they had been fighting about, she had learnt to tune them out a long time ago when they were together, although she loved both of them like family, their arguments gave her splitting headaches.

"Getting a woman to help you dobe? Don't involve Sakura in this just because you can't stand on your own 2 feet."

Naruto abruptly stopped and puffed out his cheeks, trying to glare at the Sasuke, the raven just chuckled and carried on walking.

"Sasuke! You bast-"

"Shhh!" Sasuke stopped in his track's he had flung out his arm to his right, to stop Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "someone's here."

Sasuke pushed backwards on his feet jumping beside Naruto, as a Kunai with an explosive tag came out from the forest, it buried itself in the ground where Sasuke had been standing.

"Sakura move!!" Sasuke shouted trying to warn his friend.

But it was too late, when Sakura had noticed the explosive tag, it had set off sending her flying into a large tree trunk, her body arching with the contact, she yelped out in pain before falling limp at the foot of the tree, blood trickling down her chin from the corner of her mouth.

A dark chuckle emitted from the man now standing before, Naruto and Sasuke already in their fighting stances, this man was tall and bulky, he was completely dressed in black from head to toe, a white bandage wrapped around the top of his head, tuffs of blonde hair coming out between the wraps, the man was carrying a heavy axe on his back also wrapped in white bandages, he didn't have a headband on him, a rouge nin.

"So your ninja's from the hidden leaf"

Naruto's growled, and Sasuke glared making sure to stand in between the stranger and Naruto, Sasuke had promised long ago that he would protect Naruto, because Naruto had saved him from Orochimaru and had given him the chance to redeem himself with the village, it had taken some doing and a fair amount of time but Sasuke had finally regained his headband and ninja status, swearing upon his headband that he would never fail Naruto again, a silent promise to his blonde friend.

"The great Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke's eyes widened, how did he know his name? "and the demon vessel Uzumaki Naruto, the great believer in never giving up" the stranger began laughing again.

This man's laugh was dark and mocking, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and telling by the 3 shurikan's that flew by his head neither could Naruto.

Naruto's shurikan's had embedded themselves in the tall mans axe as he had placed in the front of him, an act of defence

Naruto was infuriated and began running towards the man he had tried to land a punch on the others face, but the man had caught his fist and thrown Naruto behind him, so easily, Sasuke took the mans brief distraction to strike, running to the man he made a few hand signs

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke took in a deep breath, jumping above the stranger and letting out a blaze of fire upon the man, Sasuke landed and smirked…

But his smirk was wiped off of his face, when the smoke cleared and the stranger was still standing where he stood before, brushing off the dirt on his shoulders.

"Weak Jutsu's like that won't work on me"

Sasuke growled and glared at the man, who did he think he was? making fun of Sasuke's family Jutsu.

Sasuke charged at the man, trying to connect an onslaught of punches and kicks very few hitting the man.

Naruto watched from the ground as the man so easily, brushed Sasuke's attack off, he was amazed that this man could stand up to his rival and be so unfazed while Sasuke grew angrier and angrier, it was obvious Sasuke had never felt so weak and helpless before.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke had been sent flying backwards, but recovered in his fall flipping his body and grabbing the dirt in a bid to stop himself, his other hand gripping his stomach, Sasuke coughed and blood splattered from his mouth onto the ground below him, Naruto helplessly watch Sasuke be sent into a coughing fit, as the stranger approached his friend.

Naruto was unable to move, he was frozen in fear, the stranger grabbed Sasuke by his throat and lifted him off his feet. Sasuke's legs kicked and dangled as he tried to fight for air, his hands wrapping around the other mans trying to pry him from his neck.

That's when Naruto's fear disappeared charging the man, who had his back turned to him, Sasuke chocked out coughs, Naruto tried to once again to connect a punch to the mans head only to be thrown back again.

Chakra was building in the mans hand, swirling up his forearm.

Sasuke stared wide eyed as the fist came towards him, but he didn't shut his eyes, if he was to die here, he wasn't going to show this man his fear, his pride wouldn't allow it.

…

Sasuke fell to the ground, blood splattered all around him, onto his face and his top, but it wasn't his, it was…

"Naruto?"

Naruto had intercepted the blow, blood began building in his eyes overflowing and sliding down his cheeks, as blood from the back of his head covered the ground, Naruto grinned weakly at Sasuke, well who he thought was Sasuke, his vision was getting blurry, he felt so tired…black…

Sasuke breathlessly looked at his friend, his eyes narrowing and turning crimson red.

"_You" _he spat not looking at the man above him, "_you_ will pay" Sasuke's voice was harsh dripping with venom, he turned his vision to the stranger.

Sasuke attacked the man, punch after punch hitting with immaculate accuracy, though Sasuke couldn't see the enemy he had given into rage and let that fuel him, let it control his movements, let it decide his and this monsters fate.

With every punch the man stepped back from the blows, unable to attack Sasuke back, and unable to defend himself Sasuke's blows were coming at such a fast rate he couldn't see them only feel the impact.

Sasuke kicked the stranger in his chest, causing him to stagger backwards, the stranger looked over his shoulder to see a snapped brach, coming out of the tree trunk, again and the man was at the branches tip, again it impaled him, again and again… until the man had hit the trunk.

Sasuke looked up upon the man, angry still evident in his face, Sasuke breaths had become harsh and rapid, his eyes narrowed into thin slits, his eyes still blood red.

"What are you going to do now boy?"

The sound of 1000 chirping birds rang through the strangers ears…

"This is where you die"

Sasuke connected his Chidori with the mans chest causing him to yelp in pain, but Sasuke didn't stop there he buried deeper and deeper until he felt a warm, rapid beating against his hand, the man's heart, is black murderous heart, Sasuke's hand wrapped around the still beating heart squeezing it, then yanking it out of the mans chest,

Sasuke looked at the still beating object in his hand, and was disgusted, Sasuke's eyes once again found the other mans already dead eyes anger raging from within him, his hand gripped the heart tighter and tighter until it was completely crushed in his hands.

* * *

"Why do you come out here Naruto?"

"I like to look at the scenery"

"But your bli-"

"Don't say I can't see, scenery because I can, just describe it to me."

Sasuke sighed but did as he was asked, it was the least he could do.

"The lake is peaceful, lily pads and cherry blossom petals are gliding softly on the surface," Naruto closed his eyes and listened, "the surface of the water is reflecting the skies, candy red with an array of orange, blue, deep red skies the suns began to set but the moons already out, high in the sky"

"See, I can see it through your eyes" Sasuke notice Naruto's pure and painless smile in the reflection from the water, sorrowfully looking into unseeing eyes.

After Sasuke had carried Naruto and Sakura back to the village, Naruto had fallen into a short coma the medic nin's had done everything to save Naruto's vision but couldn't, Sasuke had never forgiven himself for the accident, Sasuke couldn't forgive himself, that one moment of weakness had taken everything from Naruto, his chances of being Hokage, his ability to fight even though he tried countless times in a sparing session with Kakashi, it wasn't his full potential.

"Why haven't you forgiven yourself yet Sasuke?"

"Because I can't" Sasuke let out a sigh, softening his eyes.

"I forgive you"

The end.


End file.
